Rebel
Leila Thompson, better known as Rebel, is a member of the White Dragons. I. HISTORY Ten years ago, Leila Thompson was passenger #71SF on the freighter Mundis, bound for the space colony Kuran, when the ship was hijacked by a gang active in the Frontier as the Jackers. The Jackers seized control of the ship and held the passengers for ransom. To encourage the authorities' co-operation, they began killing one of the adult passengers every twelve hours to force the UEF's hand. The UEF responded that they would not negotiate with the Jackers, and soon, the last of the adults were dead, leaving only the children. With their foods stores dwindling, the Jackers forced the children into "rat fights"--battles to the death for what little food was left. When the rat fights ceased to be entertaining, the Jackers left, leaving the children to their fates. Leila, who soon adopted the name "Rebel" and the woman who would later become known as Bombshell escaped and made their way to the Frontier, eking out a living as small-time criminals and later gun-hunters. Always working as a pair, they became notorious for Rebel's skill in combat and unerring marksmanship and Bombshell's skill with explosives. Eventually Rebel and Bombshell encountered the woman known as Silhouette, who recruited them for her group, the White Dragons. Rebel's stated reason for joining Silhouette was that she had a crush on her, but usually Initially, Rebel and Bombshell were dispatched on search and destroy operations against individuals and governments trying to unearth or reverse-engineer ancient alien technology. Assigned to another detail, Rebel and Bombshell were instructed to aid in the extraction of Jorge Escovedo, a member of the Pirate Guilds who wanted to leave the organization.Unbeknownst to the White Dragons, the leaders of the pirates, Pirate Red and Kilana Montero, were aware of the White Dragons' continuing efforts to facilitate people leaving their organization and met the two White Dragons in force. A firefight between the two and a squad of Pirate Troopers would see Escovedo dead and Rebel removed from active duty in the White Dragons for escalating the conflict and rendering the mission impossible. Subsequent to this, Kilana formulated a plan trace the White Dragons extraction operation to the source and eliminate them decisively, using Reyga Cortes as bait. Silhouette came to the rendezvous personally at Seylen. Rebel, ignoring her suspension, rescued Silhouette and Reyga and in the ensuing battle, was able to force the Pirates' flagship, the Misericord, to withdraw by hijacking the bridge of the Misericord with a bandolier of mines strapped to her body and forcing them to back down and release Reyga from any threat of future reprisal. Soon after. Reyga joined the White Dragons, working closely with Rebel and Bombshell. The story is ongoing. II. FIGHTING STYLE Rebel's fighting style is, in a word, unpredictable. She is a crack shot with a pistol (and is an equally good left or right handed) and has a working knowledge of various small arms, mid-range and heavy weapons as well. In addition, she has an intuitive grasp of her environment and can "read" a battle, turning tactically unfavorable situations to her advantage, typically in ways that involve escalating the situation beyond the ability of her enemies to control the situation. She is very skilled with knives as well as pistols, favouring weapons that allow her to draw and attack in one strike. Unarmed, her fighting style is very high-impact, derived from street fighting, focusing on quick strikes, dirty tricks and improvisation. Working in tandem with Bombshell, who typically will support Rebel with her various explosives, she is a dangerous opponent. III. WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT Typically, Rebel favors a Vincent SK2014 pistol, a cousin of the Vincent TG2012 Police Special. Using a heavier grade of plasma, the SK014 features greater stopping power, without losing its compact design and profile, allowing Rebel to draw and fire from her under-arm holster in .30 of a second. A full clip provides 30 shots at a maximum yield. Additionally, Rebel carries in a sheath in the small of her back a carbon/titanium knife, designed to be wielded backhanded (again, due to her preference for draw-and-attack in the same motion) The blade is designed to be lightweight, but not to compromise the strength and sharpness of the blade.. Category:Characters Category:White Dragons